Percy Jackson raised by the sun champion of the moon
by Kazlerox
Summary: Sally was a demigoddess of Venus, she was killed by Gabe, she begged Apollo to raise her child by making him swear on Styx now he Percy Jackson Son of Apollo Champion of Artemis legacy of Venus. See how being raised by a god had changed his life.
1. Chapter 1

A woman was running in the streets of New York running from various of things her husband and monster that came for her. None of the monters had hurt her except for her husband Gabe as she was running away from him.

She was tired she had been in the run for a few days, each time Sally though she lost Gabe there he was and last time he found them he stabbed she was looking behind her she ran into someone she looked up and saw two men peering down, it was both Lords Hermes and Apollo out in the town cruising to score with some ladies.

"Lords Hermes and Apollo please you have to help me." Sally begged the gods looked at the mortal who was clearly clear sighted both were intrigued, Apollo sense she was hurt.

"Of course for a pretty thing like you." Apollo flashed his charming smile, when Percy opened his eyes as he had been asleep both gods saw his sea green eyes thst reminded them of their uncle Poseidon.

"Please take Percy raise him to be a good man, his father doesn't know but I knew who he was, swear to me on Rver Styx that you'll raise him. His name is Perseus Jackson Percy for short Lord Poseidon is his father." Sally said with that so their uncle like their father broke the pact, or in this case again for their uncle.

"I, Apollo god of the sun, poetry, prophecies and archery. Swear on the river Styx to raise Percy Jackson as my own son." As Apollo finished saying this the thunder rumbled across the sky sealing the deal. His favourite brother looked at him like he was crazy. Yes Hermes was Apollo's favourite brother while Artemis was his favourite sister.

Then Sally died Apollo picked up a crying Percy and help tight to his chest, Percy was no more than 2 years old, while this disgusting looking male mortal came running up with a bloody knife. "Give me that brat, oh the bitch dead." He grunted he looked at his dead wife, it no wonder why their sister Artemis had her hunt and hated males if all mortal men were like this.

"Who the hell are you?" Apollo asked as he shielded his son form the man with narrowed eyes at the disgusting man. Hermes glared at the male who was clearly drunk the gods maybe selfish but to kill their lovers and father/mother of their child.

"I'm the brat's stepfather now give him to me!" The man demanded Apollo almost vaporised the man for making Percy cry the man glared at Percy and bared his teeth and was was about to say something to a gods son.

"Well he is my son now! I promised his mother I would take care of him and I will. Now be gone mortal or I will send you to Hades and hope you get sent to the Fields of Punishment." Apollo said as his eyes glowed a bit scaring the mortal, Gabe Ugliano was not smart to notice the gods eyes or even know the two men ifront of him were gods.

"No. You will give me that brat now!" Gabe demanded the eyes narrowed on the gods and Hermes had enough the mortal with the click of his fingers the mortal dropped dead.

"On the name of our father, she married that? To protect her only son? She was a brave woman." Hermes asked and commented on the strategy of the mortal woman in order to protect her demigod son, Apollo was trying to calm down Percy.

"It's okay Percy Daddy's here now it's okay." Apollo kept repeating in hope he calmed down his son enough the thrunder rumbled signaling there was a council meeting both gods groaned. Ones fun was ruined and Apollo just calmed Percy down from his hysteric crying form the bad mortal man.

Both transported themselves to the throne room on Mount Olympus one had to cover his mortal child's eye pretending to play a game with him

-Mount Olympus Throne Room.-

Once all the gods were on their thrones mostly everyone had not noticed a small child in Apollo's arms, except for Hera. Whose eyes narrowed at Apollo, he knew the ancient law and he brought a demigod child to the thron room in his arms!

"Apollo who is the child in your arms?" Hers asked her step son who glared at her for making everyone notice his son.

"My son." Apollo said as everyone looked at the green eyed son of Apollo, Poseidon looked at the child and saw his eyes, the sea god eyes narrowed in his nephew Apollo felt the stare on him and looked to see his uncle practically glaring at him in a split second Apollo claimed him in front of every one. A golden lure was above Percy who tried and failed to catch causing the goddess's even Artemis to coo at the little boy.

"You know the ancient laws!" Zeus thundered but Apollo was not bothered about it since Percy was not his biological son.

"Hermes and I was walking down in the mortal world looking to hook up with mortal women, the bloodied scared woman came running up to us and knew who we were, and asked one of us to take Perseus Jackson Percy for short after that she died this disgusting mortal man cam running. This Mortal was the sort that Artemis preaches about. He is dead likely to hide Percy's demigod scent." Apollo explained as he was explaining this Aphrodite changed into Venus as Sally Jackson was a roman/Greek demigod only one of it's existence she knew of both Greek and Roman gods. Thanks to her that his how could a daughter of hers fell for the charm of the sea god not even she found him attractive!

"That does not explain why the child is with you brother why not take it to a church? Fire station? An Orphanage?" Questioned Artemis she was impressed with the woman to put up with a disgusting male to keep her child safe, even though the child was a boy but she was impressed none the less.

"I swore on Styx I would raise him on my own." Apollo said thunder rumbled across the sky, everyone but Hermes was shocked Hera eyes softened at the story she would make sure he would raise Percy good.

"Apollo it takes time and effort to raise a child. If you're going to raise him I wish to make him my champion and he will be in the hunt for some time learning not to be a disgusting pig like most males are." Artemis said surprising her brother who smiled at her.

"No." Poseidon started the boy was his son his youngest son, who he hoped to marry to his son Triton so his eldest demigod Marcus Theseus Smith has known whose his father was and met with his godly family in Atlantis, for a young age Marcus is smart he will be going to the Prophecy child.

"She did tell me my son's biological godly father and he his Poseidon!" Apollo yelled out Poseidon's name he was glaring at the sun god for adopting his youngest.

"You broke your oath again?" Zeus bellowed making Percy cry which caused Apollo to glare at both his father and uncle he was about to shoot them with an arrow but his sister best him to it, Artemis has had enough with her family. She shot a silver arrow at each god head missing by two inches.

"You both are scaring Percy be quiet!" She hissed both gods looked at the glaring Apollo and the crying Percy Poseidon shrugged his shoulders and looked unapologetic while Zeus looked guilty and ashamed.

"Your daughter is right Zeus your yelling made Percy cry." Hera shared her stepdaughter's sentimemt also glaring at the two gods. Gods why couldn't they keep it in their pants! "You better raise him right Apollo, that means no dragging him to clubs and using him to hit on women do you hear me?" Hera said to Apollo who stopped glaring at his uncle and looked at his stepmother with a nod.

"Daddy who they?" Percy asked his dad who smiled at him and looked around trying to think of what to tell him.

"They are our family." Apollo told his son who looked at everyone but was fearful of the male gods some reminded him of Smelly Gabe he was awful to his mummy and him. "They're letting me raise you." Apollo said as he Kissed Percy's head.

"There will be family dinners from now on on Sunday!" Hera said as many of them went to complain she hit Zeus to get him to agree with her.

"Yes. Family dinners are compulsory to attend everyone even Hades." Zeus said with that the Council meeting was finished

Not before Poseidon came over to Apollo and was glaring at him with Percy off with Artemis reviving her blesssing as the first of her champion and only champion. "This is not over Apollo!" Poseidon said with a much acid as he could muster, Poseidon vanished in a sea breeze.

Apollo looked over too his son to see him in Aphrodite/Venus' arms she kept changing from in aspect to another. He took his son back and left Olympus there was things to do baby things to get like nappies beds clothes and everything and his duties to preform in the mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting all he needed for Percy Apollo let him sleep with him as he hadn't set up Percy's bed yet it was time for the sun to come up, Apollo didn't want to leave Percy behind so he took him with him in his sun chariot had a car seat in which he placed Percy in as he was still asleep. And drove the sync across the earth.

"Daddy?" Percy asked as he woke up Apollo looked at him in the rear view mirror and smiled at his son a child he will raise.

"Hey buddy." Apollo said as Percy was still waking up, Percy was looking to see where they were and saw they were in the sky. Percy still too young to understand that his dad and aunt were gods he was a demigod. He didn't care he was still in his cute pjs thst Apollo brought the night before.

As Apollo finished the Sun chariot he parked in his home on the Mortal world where he and Percy will live. Both hoped out of the car and Apollo went to dress Percy, who didn't want to get out of his pjs.

Apollo managed to get Percy dressed in a nice blue shirt with some black shoes and yellow pants. They were having breakfast cereal since his aunt Demeter walked through this house and threw out every unhealthy food that was here.

During the years Percy learnt Anceint Greek, archery, sword skill, hunting, and being a respectable gentlemen from his aunt Artemis. He grew stronger and learnt why the hunt was around he vowed to not be like the rest of his gender.

When he was seven he was out with the hunt, his aunt pretty much threatened his father. He had a giggle but stopped once his dad told him he was grounded when he was home. Today was different for Percy they were following monsters and when they found the monster they released the arrows hitting their targets and making the monsters distinergrate. Revealing three other demigods and a satyr. Probably on their way to camp Percy thought to himself even he was going to camp sometime in the future.

The group constitute of two girls Tahlia Grace, Annabeth Chase and the boy Luke Castellan. Percy knew there was something about the boy he didn't like, it could just be he was spending too much time with his aunt. He was shocked at Thalia's declined to joining the hunt, the hunt was pretty great he had met some awesome girls some had horrible stories of being abused or betrayed by men or demigods.

They were sent on their way to camp, Aunt Artemis was upset that Thalia chose a man instead the Hunt. The hunt and Percy moved on to the point where Percy was meant to go home to his father. He then remembered he was meant to be grounded dang it! Percy thought to himself that was not cool at all dad! All He did was giggle.

There was a bright golden light when it died down his dad was standing there. "Hey sport." Dad said to his who ran up to him and hugged his father. Who hugged him back, Apollo missed his son while he was with his little sister. Percy knew of the gods and was respectful to most except for Poseidon that was because he himself was rude to the god.

What Percy didn't know was that before Apollo adopted him Poseidon was his father, and the only time Percy sees the Sea God is in the family dinners which every god has to attend and Apollo has to bring Percy orders of his Step mother.

With that Percy was grabbing his things and the left to go home where Apollo had tea cooking it was pizza. Percy's favourite ham and pineapple, Apollo's was meat lovers so there was two in the oven they had. It was not that they had pizza all the time it was sometimes, most of the time it was vegetables and meat of some description.

"Did you have a good day with your aunt kiddo?" Apollo asked his son who nodded his head all these Apollo was blessed thst he swore his oath. That still didn't mean he didn't sire any demigods he did while Percy was away with his sister or his father picked him up as Hera wanted some quality time with their grandson.

As much as he wanted Percy couldn't stay at a school long something usually happens monster and godly related. So Apollo had to find another school for his son he had to use mist, on the transcripts for his son he didn't mind it since he knew it was not his fault.

When he was twelve years old Percy was at Yancy Academy with a kid named Grover and Marcus, Grover kept near Marcus for some reason. At times Percy thought he could hear Grover bleat and then he recognised him it was that satyr form a few years ago while he was out with the hunt. With Thalia, Annabeth and Luke, why he couldn't regonised him he had no idea.

He hadn't heard from his father in a couple of days, usually if Percy went to a boarding school much to the unhappiness of both Apollo and Percy. Apollo would usually call via Iris message or something, even then Lord Morpheus realm.

Percy knew his dad was watching over him as he pulled the sun across the earth. He was already taught Latin when a new teacher came Mr. Brunner there was something weird about the new teacher, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Percy was smart enough to wait before charging in even though he is twelve he does have a lot of thoughts and he even plays chess with his aunt Athena, he has learnt alot from his family even his grandmother who taught him to use his charm speak since he has the small ability to do it. And it could be greater if he practises with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Then there was a field trip coming it was to the museum Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodd's were chaperones Percy knew there were more than meets the eye with the two but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

he snuck around to see what was up nothing he could find so he would wait paitently to figure it out, Percy wasn't the only one to notice the strange weather pattern Grover noticed too. Hmmm Zeus must be upset, Percy thought to himself he wondered why his grandfather would be upset.

It wasn't till the museum trip that Percy figures it all out, some had stolen the Master bolt and his grandfather would blame his brother. 'So Marcus must be a demigod then.' Percy thought to himself but who was his godly parent. There wasn't anything special about the boy.

it wasn't until Ms. Dodds turned into a Fury that Percy put the pieces together Marcus was a son of a big three. "Son of Apollo I know your there listening! You were always good at sneaking and listening at conversations, but this is private!" The kindly one screeched out at him from his little hides place he found.

"What do you want with him?" Percy asked the fury looked st him for a moment before screeching and Marcy was glaring at Percy for what he said.

"He stole it! My Master wishes of me to bring the child to him since no child of the big three is meant to live!" The fury who Percy found out was Alecto Percy had to think fast and brought out his sliver mixed golden bow and shot the fury turning it into golden dust sending it to the underworld to reform.

"Marcus! Percy! Are you alright?" Mr Brunner asked as he wheeled in the room where Percy's bow was out and Marcus was cowering. Percy didn't think to return his bow to its original state as he thought Mr Brunner was a mortal.

"Percy would you mind putting your bow away, it seems I don't have to explain anything to you." Mr brunner said as he clicked his fingers and and something happened, Percy thought that Mr Brunner was manipulating the mist. It was impossible for a mortal to do it Then he thought about it and since there was a demigod here and a powerful one he was Chiron.

With Chiron and Marcus went a different way Percy was on alert still if one monster even if it was a kindly one there would be more. It wasn't till there a throat cleared that he turned around and saw his father for the first time in months a grin broke Percy's face and ran to his father. "Dad!"

"Hey kiddo, I saw your fight very impressive and that kid? Not so." His father said Percy samile at the praise from his father, there thunder rumbled loudly a if his father had insulted a god.

"It was a kindly one dad, you know? Lord Hades' torturer in the fields of punishments." Percy exclaimed to his father who pinched the bridge of his nose oh yeah Apollo knew his uncle sent on his most trusted after a kid but was killed by his son.

"Yeah buddy I know." Apollo told his son he kept figuring why the Lord of the Underworld would send a fury to a child.

"She said he stole stomething dad. That and a child of the big three should not live, I thought they made a pact?" Percy said and Apollo's eyes went wide of course his father's bolt.

"Your grandfather thinks he stole it, for his father. They did but Lord Zeus broke with Thalia and Lord Poseidon broke it twice with Marcus and you." Apollo told his son who was confused all his life he was Apollo's son he was raised by the man went to meeting on Olympus, rode in the sun chariot with his father.

"What?" Percy asked his father no matter what Apollo would always be his father but he looked at his dad face it was sad and hurt like it hurt to tell him that and he was sad to say it.

"Years ago your uncle Hermes' and I were walking down one of the New York streets to go clubbing and meet some lady's to have some demigods with. Out comes your mother beaten and bruised and bleeding, she knew who we were and and made me swear on Styx to raise you better than your father, I swore on Styx to raise you as my own. You became my son that day it also the day she died." Apollo said that and was surprised when Percy threw his arms around him.

"You will always be my dad and not Lord Poseidon." Percy declared to his dad Apollo couldn't have been happier and crouched down and hugged his son tightly. There was a flash of light behind them standing there was Lady Hera Queen of the Heavens.

"Lady Hera/Grandma" Apollo and Percy called out to the goddess who smiled at her Grandson but it turned to a sad smile.

"I am sorry to say Apollo it's time for him to go to camp." Hera said sadly she didn't even want to break up it up, at all but he still had to go to Camp Half-Blood. Even though Apollo had been dreading letting his son go there he knew it would be good for him, but his siblings would not react kindly once they know he had raised Percy and no him.

"I know Hera, but they won't react very well once they realise I raised him." Apollo said Hera smiled at the younger god in sympathy it could not be easy for him.

It was that night that his father drove him to the boundary of Camp Half-Blood Percy knew the director's name and Camp activities director's name. Lord Dionysus and Chiron, a Olympian who chased a nymph that his Grandfather had his eye on as well.

"This is where I leave you Percy, I don't want to but I have too. I love you kiddo." Apollo said as he hugged his son no one said a god couldn't raise a good child that what Percy was a good boy, an amazing child.

"I love you too dad." Percy replied and left towards the boundary he knew he'd see his dad again, in the school year. "Stay out of trouble." Percy said cheekily his father smiled at him knowingly.

"You best stay out of trouble Perseus." His father using his full name, he only did that either when I am in trouble with him or he is being serious.

When Percy finally walked through the barrier of Thalia's tree he knew what happened to the daughter of Zeus dying and her father making her a tree creating a barrier for Demigod be safe.

As Percy walked through the barrier he saw the whole camp, the campers and Chiron and Mr. D. They were talking to Marcus and Grover, probably introducing him to Greek Mythology and telling him he is a demigod. He walked up to them and heard the last of the conversation.

"How would you like if someone called you a myth **_boy_**!" He heard his uncle said to Marcus and Percy almost laughed it was one of the things his uncles favourite thing to complain about in the council meetings. New demigods thinking they're myths, and he can't drink alcohol.

"Of course he thinks your a myth uncle, his father probably had him play ignorant." Percy said knowing who his father, like his father Apollo knows. Marcus did look like the king of Atlantis, the green eyes the messy hair Mr D laughed the young boy he was right.

Marcus' father Poseidon did tell his son to act ignorant of his heritage knowing he would be a great hero, it was hard to act when there was a kindly one after you. He would have killed it if Jackson had not gotten in the way of his kill, his favourite heroes were Orion his older half brother and Hercules. Both had tremendous feats with his brother's hunting prowess that got him the attention of Artemis, and no one could forget Hercules' feats doing the trials and becoming a god.

He was always frustrated with Jackson, who was great at school and athletics don't get him started on the brats Latin it was better than his best friend Grover. He hated Perfect Percy Jackson he never knew the kid was a demigod like him, but his father is way cooler than Apollo. Thunder rumbled across the sky as Marcus insulted a god despite it was not out loud.

While Marcus was cleary thinking which Percy thought he couldn't do and he didn't want to know what went on in that head of his, a golden lyre and a smaller hologram of a silver moon and dove appeared over his head claiming him which Chiron and his uncle already knew but no one else knew. That he was Perseus Jackson son of Apollo, champion of Artemis and legacy of Aphrodite.

Everyone stared at Percy shocked that Lady Artemis would choose a Male for her champion, the Apollo Cabin cheered for their brother and the Aphrodite Cabin cheered for their relative since the do not know how far the relation is.

Everyone looked at Marcus expectantly seeing who his godly parent is he would glare at anyone who came close to ask, so some people asked Percy who told them he didn't know. Because he did know he just didn't want to tell them.


	4. Quest

With Percy at the Apollo cabin he saw Marcus being walked to the Hermes cabin by Grover, although Percy was quite unimpressed with the son of Poseidon. Not that it mattered or not to Percy, he knew sooner or later the Sea God would claim him but at the same time it could spark a war in Olympus since Poseidon had broken the pact with Marcus and himself.

It was the first Capture the Flag that night Apollo's cabin was allies of Athena's Cabin. So was the Hermes Cabin with Marcus their new cabin mate for now. Until Lord Poseidon claimed him in a over the top way and start a war. Olympus would have to choose sides then earth would be a battle ground.

Percy was in the trees picking off his opponents like his aunt taught him too with fighting monsters with the hunt, instead of killing the campers he had to knock them out with blunted arrows. Some where from the Demeter cabin, others from Ares and some brave Aphrodite cabins. All where knocked out by his arrow never missing their targets.

Percy jumped off of the branch he was on at the sound of the horn meaning the game had won as his cabin mates told him. Just as they were celebrating The was a sinister growl, everyone looked to see two red eyes looking at them with fur as dark as night, Percy knew what it was a hellhound and it came from Lord Hades.

Percy had a arrow in his bow with the string pulled back before any of the others had years of training with his aunt Artemis. Before the hellhound had even began to leap at the demigods Percy's arrow made its way in between it eyes and it turned to dust.

"It was Marcus he summoned the Hellhound!" Clarisse daughter of war stated then gaped when she was looking at the said Demigod everyone looked at him with a trident hologram claiming him to what Percy already knew the son of Poseidon had been claimed.

With that the whole camp gave him a wide berth no one really wanted to be with him in case they invoked the wrath of Zeus and Hades. Percy didn't have to worry about that since he was not a son of Poseidon he was a son of Apollo and proud of it.

They all found out why the weather was all wonky some idiot stole Lord Zeus' thunderbolt probably some male demisogd looking for power Percy thought. The blame was sorely on Marcus and Percy couldn't help but feel ecstatic for it.

There should be a quest given out to retrieve the Lightning Bolt as you would need a quest for that. I kinda wanted it as it would prove to Olympus that Percy did not consider himself a sea spawn like Marcus but a Sun spawn like his siblings he looked to them fondly as he does love his Brothers and Sisters.

As Percy was walking up to the Big House he overheard the conversation between Mr. D and Chiron. "What did Olympus say?" Chiron asked the god who could not drink wine.

"War is going to break out Chiron, father blames Poseidon's spawn for the theft of his Lightning Bolt. For once the meeting wasn't boring with Athena talking." Mr D said Percy did know for a fact that he like his father didn't like it when Athena went on long monologues only Lord Zeus cared about.

"What if the boy is innocent?" Asked Chiron of course he would say that Marcus was nothing but a arrogant little toe rag.

"Wouldn't surprised me if either Poseidon or Hades got the boy to steal it for them, you know how those two hate their brother." Dionysus said it made said both Lord Poseidon and Hades both hated Lord Zeus. The elder brothers seem to think that Zeus has to much power too much say in the way of things.

"Chiron, Mr. D." Percy said as he made it look like he just made it there both immortals looked at him crictically Mr. D probably knew that Percy was up to something which he was. Chiron didn't trust him for reasons Percy did not understand.

"I would like a quest please?" Percy asked batting his eyes hoping some part of his mother was in him by that his grandmother goddess of love would allow him at some charm speak.

"No." Chiron said shocking Percy, he didn't understand it at all, there were people here that don't believe He did stuff with the hunt or that he was good.

"Chiron if the boy wants to have a quest and we both know he is more than capable then I say let him." Mr. D said making Percy smile 'ha! Suck on that Chiron' Percy thought to himself.

"But." Chiron managed to get out he was under a oath to let his son have the first quest by Poseidon and Percy Jackson was no son of Poseidon he was a son of Apollo.

"Fine." Chiron said as he showed Percy where the Oracle is, Percy knew the story from his father that his oracle was cursed by his uncle after putting his children in the Lotus Hotel after the oath was in place and all big three kids were killed.

"The oracle is in the attic." Chiron said as soon as he said it Percy was already gone to the big house for the oracle to get his first quest in the camp! Excitedly he ran to the Attic which housed the oracle of Delphi excited what it looked like since it was a mummy!

"I am the oracle of Delphi speaker of prophecies for Lord Apollo slayer of the mighty python, come speaker and ask your questions." The mummy said to the boy, Percy was going to ask his question when BANG! The door came open and their stood a seething Marcus.

"How do I retrieve the Lightning Bolt." Percy asked before barnacle boy could interrupt him the nincompoop Percy rolled his eyes as he heard his foot steps which were quite heavy mind you.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell Jackson?! That was my quest!" Marcus screamed at him, Percy raised his eyebrow and looked unimpressed at him as he was severely unimpressed with him.

"First of all you are blamed, as everyone thinks your father got you to steal the Lightning Bolt. Second of all not all quests are yours you stupid useless _boy_!." He yelled out to him which only angered him further his face was ugly shade of purple.

"Why would my father steal a stupid Lightning Bolt that was made for his stupid brother!" Marcus yelled out the sky thundered as this stupid boy disrespected a god and the king of Olympus at that. Percy rolled his eyes at Marcus.

"You stupid idiot! You're not meant to disrespect the gods especially the king of the gods!" Percy hissed at the sea spawn. Didn't someone tell him that? Honestly some demigods.

"I don't care!" The other boy said making it seem like he was a small child that his favourite toy was taken away.

"Well you should, the gods will have war Lord Zeus against Lord Poseidon with everyone one caught in the middle, sides will be chosen and earth will be the battleground for it how many mortals do you think will be killed hmm?" Percy said harshly making the son of Poseidon understanding the consequences of the Lightning Bolt being stolen.

The sea spawn glared at me further I glared right back he backed down I knew I won right then and there, the glare I used was the one I observed watching my aunt with dealing with males. "Fine! But I'm coming!" Was all he said.

"To the west you shall go

To the god whose path has changed

The son of the sea and sun shall see

That it is not at all as it seems

Beware or it shall not be in the end."

The oracle said Percy did not have to look at Marcus to see his stupid smug face because he could feel it radiating off of his body it was nauseatingly disgusting. "Ha! You have to take me!" He crowed how how he wanted to put an arrow in him, but that would only cause problems on Olympus between his dad and Lord Poseidon.

"Fine! We leave at first light and if you're not there _Smith_ I am leaving without you!" Percy growled out to the boy who didn't look all that bothered at his threat. Percy was deadly serious He would not pick up his slack in the quest the group would be tied down by their weakest link which in this case would be Posiedon's son.

He walked down the stairs away from the stupid child who has no idea of the real world works his daddy won't be able to save him all the time much like his father won't be able to save me from things Percy accepted that. Because he was raised that way to take charge of the consequences of my actions.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson." Chiron called out to me as he saw the son of Apollo coming down the stairs from the attic the war council as they liked to call themselves has come to discuss the quest there was one empty seat however the cabin of Poseidon which it's only inhabitant was coming down too. Everyone could hear the heavy footsteps of the child of the sea. "Perhaps you'll enlighten us with the prophecy?" Chiron asked Percy once Smith was seated at his chair on the council.

"To West you shall go To the god whose path has changed The son of the sun and sea shall see That it is not at all as it seems Beware or it shall not be in the end." Percy recited to the group letting them think what it meant.

"It seems you and Marcus are on a quest together." Annabeth daughter of Athena said to what Percy thinks is excitement probably hoping that he'd choose her for the last member for this quest.

"Yeah first quest I'm leading!" The boy who was asking for a kick in the balls said Percy glared at him the demigods and Immortal Trainer looked very uncomfortable.

"I'll be leading this quest Smith. Since it was _me_ who the Oracle of Delphi was talking to." Percy told him and the look on his face was priceless the boy was probably hoping to impress someone. Probably his father 'hey look daddy I got a quest to make you look good!'

Percy wanted to groan out he was ready to leave but he had to make sure he was ready and that another fighter was there he wasn't that close to anyone that was not in the Apollo's cabin or Aphrodite's cabin. This was a good chance at making friends from other cabins, maybe Ares cabin? Hermes? Another child of Athena's? Hephaestus' cabin? Or maybe an undetermined? Too many to choose.

"Listen here Jackson!" Marcus tried to say but was cut off by Chiron if anyone had looked the boy he had a look of betrayal in his facial features.

"Perseus is right it was him that the Oracle spoke to it is his quest Mr. Smith." Chiron said agreeing with Percy which shocked Percy a little bit since the trainer didn't even want Percy to get this quest. Ha! Suck on those apples **Smith**! Percy thought viciously.

"Who is the other person for your quest?" The leader of the Hephaestus cabin asked Percy who shrugged his shoulders but could see the look in Annabeth's eyes she wanted to be chosen. Which was not going to happen.

"I would take Annabeth with us if I were in charge then Jackson won't pick her as he is being petty." Marcus said it showed that he was close to the daughter of Athena, Percy was not being petty he thought someone else might want to go on a super important quest instead of Lord Zeus' favourite immortal daughter. Thunder roared as Percy insulted both his grandfather and aunt.

"It's okay Marcus it's the thought that counts with you." Annabeth said with a smile Percy cringed at it it looked like every start to a bad love story. Like a demigod version of Romeo and Juliet and the book and movies sucked massively what sort of girl does that for a man? Why not let him die? And be independent


	6. Chapter 6

Still deciding whom to take on this quest he spots Luke who as he had heard from his dad, hasn't had much luck since his last quest. It does look like that the son of Hermes needs a redemption not just for the camp but for himself ot was obvious to Percy that it looked like Luke blamed himself.

"For the last member I will choose Luke." Percy said making both Chiron and the son of Hermes look at him and Chiron looked like he wanted to intervene but Luke decide to speak up at that particular moment in the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked Percy who only smiled at him Luke smiled tentatively back, he also glanced at the Son of Poseidon who was glaring at both him and Percy, Luke had to admit he very much disliked the son of Poseidon. To wishy washy for his taste and too much of a daddy's boy who wanted his father Poseiodn to make his life better.

"I am sure Luke I will someone else besides fish boy over there." Percy admitted to Luke Castellan who laughed at Percy it was then that Luke had a clue at the sort of person that the Son of Apollo, Legacy of Aphrodite and the Champion of Artemis was. Although he was curious how the son of Apollo was made champion of the sun gods twin sister.

The group there watched as the two stared at each other before the two were broken apart from the huff and slam of a door. "What just happened?" Percy said looking at everyone and noticing that the daughter of Athena was not there.

"You did not pick her so she left." Was all that Marcus said and Percy just scoffed at her behaviour he expected a little more maturity from the Daughter of Athena. And that was just childish to the point that if you were not chosen to be on a quest that you just leave in a hissy fit?

"It's not like we need her." Percy simply said and turned away from the son of Poseidon as he was not too concerned about him. He did hear a laugh coming from Luke Castellan and smiling at the cabin leader of the Hermes Cabin. Marcus Smith scoffed at them and stood up from the chair and left slamming the door to find the Daughter of Athena.

Percy scoffed at the attitude that the two were displaying not that he was much better but, just storming out cause someone didn't pick you for a quest. Was just childish behaviour and he expect more from a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and a son of the big three.

Once Percy and the others left the Big House Luke stopped Percy from leaving he had something to say before they left. "Percy I just want to say thanks for letting me come. You could have picked Annie like the son of Poseidon wanted but you did not choose her but me so thanks." Luke said and Percy smiled at him who smiled back and Luke was truthful to what he was saying he was grateful to getting another chance at a quest and maybe reconcile with his father.

Percy made his way back to the Apollo Cabin, he had a quest to prepare for but even he cannot deny the weirdness of this quest. Percy knew for a fact that Lord Zues had eyes on his Lightning Bolt until the winter solstice it was stolen? And it was Lord Hades who stole it? Percy knew of the fact that Lord Zues and Lord Hades detested each other and have done for centuries.

"Hey Percy! Earth to Percy!" An Apollo Camper tried to get Percy's attention but Percy was so deep in thought that he was oblivious to it. The cabin leader took to shaking Percy out of his thoughts looking at the said Apollo Camper Percy looked sheepish at the thought of having to be shaken out of his thoughts.

"Sorry you were saying?" Making it seem like Percy was listening all along but he was not and everyone knew it and Lee Fletcher smiled and sighed at his younger brother. Sometimes Percy would be so deep in thought like he was somehow a secret child of Athena's that he would be oblivious to the outside world.

"Are you looking forward to being on a quest with the Sons of Poseidon and Hermes?" Lee asked shim and Percy had a grimaced with the fact of being on a quest with that thing.

"With the son of Hermes sure, Luke needs to redeem himself to himself. As in his eyes he failed and he lost faith within himself. With Marcus I really don't want to be on a quest with him at all and if it was not for the prophecy that was given to me I would not." Percy said to his cabin leader who nodded at the newest addition of the Cabin 7.

Lee definitely know what Percy was on about how the kid knew was beyond him, Luke did feel defeated and broken from coming back from his last quest. And this quest would redeem himself as that was he needed. Luke was lucky to have Percy in his comer pushing for the son of Hermes to redeem himself.

Everyone has a right to redeem themselves after a tragic quest it is how they move on or they could become a big ball of hatred and contempt. No one wants that for their fellow demigods. Lee could not help but see something was wrong with this quest it's just too weird even he a son of Apollo could see bits of the future but it was constantly shifting. Lee prayed to the gods for his brothers safety of this quest and he finds Lord Zues' Lightning Bolt and safely returns it.

As Percy walked into the Apollo Cabin he looked around the Cabin's leader as he thought Lee was directly behind him but he wasn't where was Lee? Humming to himself Percy went to pack for his quest for thug d he would need for it. Percy hoped that both Luke and Smith both packed because Percy was not going to pack things for them in his bagpack.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee made his way back to his cabin to find Percy packing away things and there were a lot of things he was packing to the point that his backpack was bursting at the seams. "I do not think you are going to need all of that Percy." Lee said with amusement clear through his tone of voice that he used at the son of Apollo.

"Safer than to be sorry Lee." Percy said and he could not fault him whatsoever with that with the life of a demigod it was safer to be sorry while doing a quest.

"Sure is Percy make us proud little brother." Lee said and Harry smiled at him, he never once met any of his siblings with his dad. That would be tough to explain to the others though 'sorry I raised and could stick around you guys even though I wanted to.' Percy doubted they would understand they would be envious of Percy that would work with this cabin.

"I sure will Lee!" Percy said smiling brightly at his cabin leader and older brother as Percy left the cabin and made his way to the boundary line where he would be waiting for the other companions of his quest. He was mostly looking forward to seeing Luke for some reason that Percy didn't quite understand yet he was only eleven years old. When Percy reached his destination Luke was not there yet but Smith was and Percy had to stop the growl that was Bubbling inside him that wanted out.

"I still say we should have picked Annabeth Jackson, at least Annabeth would be here on time." Marcus said to Percy who was so very close to hurting him severely but that would get him into trouble with Lord Poseidon and that was a headache that no one wanted.

"Unlike you or Annabeth _Smith_ I happen to be a Cabin Leader for the Hermes Cabin I had things to do." Luke said as he walked up to the hill practically sneered at the boy as he was speaking to him. He smiled at Percy and Percy smiled back at the older teen. There could be things that Luke could teach the, or more importantly him, he was meant to be the best swords man at camp.

"Valid point Luke shut up Smith." Percy said when Marcus Smith started to stammer at Luke like he was some sort of king that needed to be listened to and obeyed. The trio left the safety confines of Camp Half-Blood and to the bus station via Argus who was driving them to the bus station. From there it was to Los Angeles where the entrance of the Underworld was to see his great Uncle Hades. Percy kept thinking of why his uncle would want his grandfather's Lightning Bolt?

"Why are we going to the Underworld?" Smith asked his cousins not to get the whole Hades hate Zeus and Poseidon thing. Percy honestly did not have the patience to deal with the whole family drama to him he should have realised it.

"Because Lord Zeus thinks Lord Hades stole his Lightning Bolt." Luke said instead of Percy who would abuse the demigod and explain it at the same time. But the question is why did he steal it? Percy knows how much they've tried to get along with the family dinners that his grandmother Hera had set up. Most of them were polite and courteous to each other well except for Lord Poseidon of course.

"I still don't get the point of this quest. It's not like it is as cool as the trident my father carries." Marcus Smith said, still insulting the god. Percy was at his wits end with the boy he wanted to end the boy but he could not as that would start a war. Honestly they were all better off without him some knew it and did not voice not that Percy blames them with Lord Poseidon's temper.

"Because we don't want a war." Luke said slowly as if talking to a child which made Percy smile at the thought of it Luke noticed but Smith did not notice it thankfully.

"Why? Would there be?" Is he trying to make me hit him? If so he is doing a very good job of it but Percy won't he would not jeopardize the quest even messing with prophecies could have dire consequences for the person or being who had done it.

"I have already told you." Percy ground out his temper was short of coming out, while he did have a good amount of control on his temper but it was not a good idea to keep pestering him.

"You told me that there would be a battle ground here on earth!" Smith yelled out as march as Percy would love to punch him in the face he would be just useless while unconscious. He would be the literal definition of dead weight and he and Luke (blush) did not need it. His thoughts kept on going over to Luke as did his eyes even though he could not deny the teen was attractive. If he was not the son of Hermes Percy sawore he could've been a son of Aphrodite.

Luke noticed the blush on the son of Apollo fish boy was not paying attention or just was not caring, but he could not help but think Percy Jackson was really cute with that blush in his face.but he would say it in case his father or patron comes after him, something was not making sense when it came to Percy Jackson. Like how did he know so much about the gods? How did he become Lady Artemis' champion? As far as Luke knows that Lady Artemis hated males that's why she had the hunt. His friend Thalia the daughter of Zeus was offered a place within the hunt itself but she turned it down.

"Too bad the gods can't teleport us or something." Was all that Smith said during the car ride both Luke and Percy rolled their eyes at that.

"They cannot intervene with a quest as it's a law." Percy said to him civilly or he tried to be this would be a long quest if they were going to be at each other's throats. But Luke could not help but think that how did Percy know that?

"How did you know Percy." Luke asked once the pieces of the puzzle were not fitting at all, there was something off with the boy. Like there was something that he was hiding like it was a secret and Luke did not know if it needed to come to light or not.


End file.
